Evening Interlude
by TonyStarkakaIronMan
Summary: A recent brush with death at the hands of the Band of Seven causes Miroku to reconsider his feelings for Sango. ONE SHOT.


Miroku stared absently at the slowing dying fire. He was restless this evening, his mind unable to relax after the near death experience he and the girls had been through at the hands of the Band of Seven. The monk had quickly realized sleep was impossible this evening and offered to take the watch, so his half-demon ally could get some much needed rest before they continued their quest to find Naraku.

While it took several hours of cajoling, Inuyasha had finally agreed to get some sleep. Even now, he was reclined in the crotch of a tree several feet above as was his wont, sword at the ready. However, careful observation revealed the steady rise and fall of his chest within his red robes, and the half-demon's fierce eyes were closed.

_Poor Inuyasha, _Miroku mused, _The past few days must have taken more out of him than he would ever admit. I guess those really were tears we saw yesterday when we finally recovered from the poison._

He shuddered involuntarily at the thought of the poisoning. Kagome, Sango, and himself had almost died. Even with all the dangers they had faced during their travels, this incident had been very nearly the end for them. He never would have been able to confront Naraku. He never would have avenged his father.

He never would have seen Sango again.

His gaze fell upon the sleeping form of the demon hunter. She was lying next to Kilala, who now assumed its large from at night to help keep the chill mountain air from its master. Apparently, between the animal's body heat and the warmth of the fire, Sango was too warm. She had pushed most of her covers away from the top half of her body during her fitful rest, and now he had an excellent view of her lithe figure.

Miroku stared at Sango, only a few feet from him. She looked beautiful asleep.

Actually, she looked beautiful nearly all the time, except when she was angry at him, which was less and less lately. He was glad of that fact.

He was glad to have another chance to be with her. This most recent brush with death had clarified things for him somehow.

He reached out absently to brush away a strand of hair that had fallen over her face. Her skin was smooth and warm under his touch.

Heart beating rapidly, he gently stroked her cheek, moving closer. She shifted slightly under his touch, robes opening further. Miroku tilted her head slightly, bringing his face nearer, until only scant inches remained between them.

Sango's eyes shot open.

"Miroku! What are you doing!" she gasped in surprise.

Immediately her hand shot out to deliver yet another well deserved slap, her sudden motion revealing a single perfect breast.

This time, however, the monk caught her wrist before she could complete her swing, and carefully placed it against his cheek.

"Let's not play these games anymore, Sango."

"How dare you touch me while I'm sleeping, you---" She blushed deeply as he began to gently kiss each of her fingertips. As each one disappeared between his lips, tingles of excitement raced up and down her spine.

"I've realized something tonight, Sango," he said seriously, continuing to hold her hand, while the other reached out to stroke her long, dark hair. "We almost died yesterday. We may die tomorrow. It would be a tragedy if that were to happen without us being honest with each other."

"Miroku, w-what are you---" she realized then she was exposed to him, but she didn't care. There was something in his eyes that went beyond the lust she was so accustomed to finding.

"Shhh, Sango." He released her hand and placed a finger to her lips. "Let me finish, please."

Sango swallowed nervously and nodded. The flickering flames made the shadows dance across both their forms, as a crescent moon watched impassively from the night sky. Kilala growled softly in its sleep, paws flexing, while Kagome muttered something about "algebra" and rolled away from them. Neither Shippo nor Inuyasha stirred.

For that instant, the world seemed to stand still.

Miroku took in her gaze and sighed.

What a colossal fool he'd been all this time! What a waste!

She was brave and strong. Kind and loyal. Fiery and beautiful.

She was certainly better than he deserved.

Yet, here she was, waiting for him to do what he should have done long ago.

"I've been a coward, Sango. I've hidden my true feelings for you for far too long. I know I'm not worthy, but I'm going to ask for it anyway."

He paused one more time, thinking that the eerie twilight of the campfire only made her look more lovely.

"I love you , Sango. I love you, and I hope that you will love me, too."

Miroku was about to kiss her, but she beat him to it. The words were barely out of his mouth before her lips replaced them. They embraced almost desperately, and their flickering shadows became one.

"Miroku!"

The monk looked around confused.

"Fine sentry you make!" Inuyasha growled, leaping down from the tree and landing in front of where Miroku sat. His sudden noise disturbed the sleeping Sango, who promptly rolled away from them both.

"I take a short nap, at _your_ insistence, I might add, and I wake up to find you daydreaming in front of the fire!"

Miroku blushed slightly, realizing what had happened.

"I am sorry, Inuyasha. I have no excuse."

"Feh. Damn right, you don't." Inuyasha settled in across from him. "Since you're so sleepy, maybe you better lie down. I've got it covered."

"As you wish, Inuyasha. Perhaps the poison is still affecting me."

Miroku reclined on the hard forest floor, staring at Sango's back.

He sighed.

_I'm such a coward._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My first attempt at a pure romance story. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are welcome.


End file.
